


Mystical Child

by JAlexMac



Series: Music Inspiration [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deception, F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Kashyk admits his admiration.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk
Series: Music Inspiration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165427
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Mystical Child

**Author's Note:**

> Story named for a song by the band of which I am a part, Monty Mak. I’ll link the video below.
> 
> [MysticalChild](https://youtu.be/OCr9Cd_6XUI)

She’d beaten me. I tried to swindle and beguile her. Little did I know it was she who had the upper hand. Although I knew from our first meeting that she was telling me less than the truth, it was impossible to fight my way from her wiles. 

Her sempiternal loyalty to this rogue vessel and its people was intriguing to say the least. It didn’t take long for me to find myself unwittingly peering at her form, her fluid movement, her incredible body language. She should have been an easy read, but it turned out to be me that was easy.

Each visit compounded my ever increasing addiction to her. I would stand upon my own ship, and still be able to smell the floral scent of her surrounding my senses. The sounds of her music followed me on each return trip to my home. The look in her cerulean eyes as I explained my defection, were the single greatest reason I fell in love with her. Love. What an unbalanced emotion. One that I could have easily welcomed with her.

She was an artist. Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but as a leader I would’ve strived for her gumption. Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship _Voyager,_ had an impeccable knowledge of the unknown. She knew how to manipulate and tease. She thrived on being on the winning side. She stood so close to me, it made me wonder if she knew outright what she did to me.

For a moment, I actually considered living the lie I had formulated for her. I knew I could never truly sympathize with a population of Gaharey, but oh if she wouldn’t have been worth it. In truth, I did understand her point of view and that of her Federation. Devore principles are just as meaningful, perhaps not as selfless and far-reaching, but nonetheless necessary. 

Her beauty as she worked with me to find a way to smuggle her telepaths was genuinely overwhelming. My need to slip my fingers through her glistening vermillion locks almost derailed me. The way her body shown beneath the blue-gray restraining fabric of her uniform aroused me beyond my own belief. I could only imagine her skin out in the open air. 

As she stood next to me, examining the Kolyan-Kolyar, it was all I could do not to take her in my arms. Her unending belief that she would get her ship home, made my gut believe that she was a fool, but her actions told me otherwise. The smile she showed me as her computer gave us the result we wanted, pushed me to the limit of my control. 

To stand with her on her bridge, even as a simulated ally, was thrilling at the least. Watching her team try to beat my people’s systems was almost thrilling. The way she said my name, made me want to give up my post. I needed her. At that moment, at any moment, when she asked me to stay, I wanted to so badly. She was my savior. What had she done to me? I had never before felt so much like leaving everything I’d ever known.

I kissed her, and the way she kissed me back was almost the final thread. _‘Kathryn… Kathryn…’_ my mind shouted as her lips made contact with mine, her slim fingers raking through the hair at the back of my neck. The feel of her touch on my skin set me ablaze. How was I to know that she was on to me the entire time?

I thought I had the upper hand for a moment, but she very pointedly proved me wrong. My arrogance was my undoing, but she was worth it. My sweet dream, my mystical child. I may never live down the humiliation, but for a memory such as Kathryn Janeway, it will always be worth it.

I think I think too much these days… about love.


End file.
